


A Hundred Years Later

by Lunarlooroo



Category: I Have Medicine - Yiluo Chenghuo
Genre: Chapter 1084, Fluff, I cried when i wrote this, M/M, Reunions, Tearjerker, ending spoilers, the reunion scene we were robbed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlooroo/pseuds/Lunarlooroo
Summary: “阿佐，为兄醒了。”青年微微一笑，皎皎如月。“这些年，辛苦你了。”“A-Zuo, I’m awake.” The young man smiled faintly, brilliant as the moon. “These years must have been hard on you.”- Chapter 1084, Gongyi Tianheng
Relationships: Gu Zuo/Gongyi Tianheng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	A Hundred Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I just finished a chinese novel and had too many feelings not to write about it. I planned so much more, but this is all I have, so yeah. You'll be utterly confused if you haven't read the book. I recommend it for those who have too much time to burn, cos it's like a whopping 1085 chapters in total.
> 
> English translations can be found here: https://chrysanthemumgarden.com/novel-tl/ihm/
> 
> Chinese raws (for those impatient like me) I used this: https://www.shuwulou.com/shu/27628.html
> 
> It's a cultivation bl novel with kinda interstellar travel elements. The romance is slow burn, with steady progression from work partners, to friends, to bffs, to bros, to lovers. It's one of the best I've ever read, so check it out if you're interested!

“A-Zuo, I’m awake.” The young man smiled faintly, brilliant as the moon. “These years must have been hard on you.”

Gu Zuo stood rooted to the ground, staring in disbelief. Those bright eyes, finally open after all these years, were as gentle as he remembered. The man that he had been yearning so desperately for all this time was standing right in front of him. It was like a beautiful dream.

He never wanted to wake up.

His hands trembled as they came up to rub at his eyes. The sight in front of him didn’t change. Still that handsome smile, hand held out to him, beckoning.

Unconsciously, he took a step forward, then another, before he stopped, hesitant. What if this was all a figment of his imagination? He couldn’t recall how many times a similar thing had happened. Strolling down the street, eyes catching on a rare herb that made his fingers itch with excitement and turning instinctively to tug at a sleeve but catching on air. Finishing a batch of flawless pills and feeling the ghost of fingers rubbing tenderly at his cheeks. Waking in the middle of the night, swearing there were arms wrapped around him.

“Hmm, what’s wrong, A-Zuo? Don’t you miss your dage?” the phantom teased, voice sounding just as melodic as the real thing.

His breathing hitched as his feet moved again. No matter if it was a real or imaginary, no part of Gu Zuo could ever deny Gongyi Tianheng anything. Before he knew it, he was running, flying across the distance that separated them. At the last moment, he leapt, eyes squeezing shut. Half of him prepared to go straight through the mirage, to hit the dusty ground and look up to find his brother still lying, comatose, in this antechamber of the Core of the World.

He froze when warm, _familiar_, arms cradled him in their embrace, when his face pressed into a wide, firm chest, when the long-missed scent of his beloved filtered into his senses. Frantically, he clutched at the man, head snapping up to _see_.

Gongyi Tianheng’s smile deepened, indulgent fondness etched in his expression. “Hello there, A-Zuo.”

His heart burst with fullness, filling up the gaping, empty chasm that had widened with every year of his brother’s long sleep. His hands slid up to grasp Gongyi Tianheng’s face, feeling the warmth, the vitality that had been missing for so long. Unable to help himself, he tugged the other man down, rising on his tiptoes to brush frantic kisses everywhere. His cheeks, nose, lips, jaw, anywhere he could reach.

It felt real. _This was real._

Gongyi Tianheng was _awake_.

Gu Zuo’s throat caught thickly on all the words he wanted to say. _I missed you. I was so sad without you. The worlds weren’t bright when you weren’t around. Don’t ever do this again. I love you._

His eyes prickled as tears welled up rapidly. He hadn’t cried when he’d ‘died’ and came to the cultivation world. He hadn’t cried when he’d reunited with his fathers. He hadn’t cried when Changsheng was born. He hadn’t even cried when Gongyi Tianheng fell into this coma.

But he cried now. He didn’t bother wiping away these tears. He didn’t turn his face and hide away. There was no shame in these tears. Let his brother see all his anguish and sorrow and longing. That would teach the man to be knocked out for so long! Hmph!

“A-Zuo, A-Zuo,” Gongyi Tianheng murmured helplessly, “Don’t cry, I’m sorry. This is all my fault, hmm?” Callused fingers wiped away the streams of tears running down his face. Butterfly kisses rained down on him, eventually landing on his lips tasting of salt.

Gu Zuo pursed his lips, peering up at the man through narrowed, watery eyes. He remained silent.

Gongyi Tianheng sighed, rubbing soothing circles in the small of his back. “I was wrong, I was wrong. I made my precious A-Zuo suffer all these years.”

He could feel heat spread across his face at the endearment, even as he softened. He felt vaguely like a petulant young miss being coaxed by her sweetheart. It was mortifying.

“Won’t you say something?” Gongyi Tianheng cajoled, “I’ve so dearly missed my little pharmacist.”

“Dage,” Gu Zuo finally said.

Gongyi Tianheng chuckled. “Yes, A-Zuo.”

“Dage.”

“Yes, I’m here.”

“Dage,” Gu Zuo repeated, “Dage, dage, _dage!”_

“Yes, yes, yes. I’m here, I’ll always come back to you, A-Zuo.”

And there were no promises of this never happening again, because the path of cultivation was unpredictable, dangerous. No matter that they were at the peak of the world, powerful beyond most people’s imagination. There were always people beyond people, heavens beyond heavens.

But Gongyi Tianheng would always, _always_ come back. They were connected, mind, body, spirit. They wouldn’t die, not if the other was still breathing. And if they did die together, then that would be an acceptable ending.

Together, always (even to the end of time).

**Author's Note:**

> And then they totally had mad reunion sex right there and then.


End file.
